


Hold Back Tomorrow

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, For Science!, Futanari, Impregnation, Science Fiction, Self-Paradox, Selfcest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: Twilight is building a robotic companion for Spike when a familiar looking face claiming to be from the future comes with a very "specific" request.





	Hold Back Tomorrow

Bright green liquid sizzled in it's flask as Twilight Sparkle compared the contents to the similar looking liquid next to it. Various tools and metal parts clanked against each other in the dark, sterile laboratory. The robodog she was working on was progressing nicely. The lab door opened and in walked Spike with a small package in his mouth. He dropped the item on the floor in front of Twilight and sat down, waiting for a pat on the head and possibly a treat.

"Good boy." Twilight grabbed the package and rubbed Spike behind his ear. "Why don't you go play outside while I work on your friend?"

Spike barked in agreement and grabbed a doggie treat from Twilight before he ventured back outside.

"Now, what was I doing? Oh right! The package!" Twilight started tearing open the box and grabbed a small contraption from it. "Ah! Finally! Now let's see if this fits." She walked over to the big machine that looked like a huge vertically placed bathtub with lots of wires and gizmos attached to it. She attached the apparatus to a specifically made slot and started connecting wires to it.

Suddenly the machine sprung to life and started beeping as smoke from the gizmo filled the room. "What's going on? It's not supposed to start up yet!" Twilight went over to her notes, desperately trying to find a reason to this sudden problem. Everything she had done was correct according to her notes. The machine's vibrations and beeping intensified and Twilight saw no other option but to duck for cover behind a table and hope the machine wouldn't blow up the whole building. She covered her ears and closed her eyes and waited for the bang.

Nothing happened. The room was quiet apart from a hissing sound coming from the machine's pipes. Twilight opened her eyes and noticed that she was still in one piece. Carefully, she peeked over the table and almost immediately ducked back down after getting a glimpse of something in the smoke. She heard the figure cough. It was alive. Again, she slowly raised her gaze over the table and saw something that really unsettled her. The smoke cleared and the creature was now in plain sight. Except that it was not just a creature.

It was her.

* * *

Twilight's heart was pounding like a drum. She couldn't believe what she just saw come out of the machine. It was her, Twilight Sparkle or was it a robot? Android? What if it was a clone? Did she accidentally clone herself? In fact, is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? A Dream? Thoughts ran wild in her head like a like herd of bulls. Her mind came back to reality when the creature spoke.

"You can come out, Twilight. I'm not going to hurt you."

Slowly, Twilight raised her head over table and saw the creature, herself, slightly different looking, standing there in a black partially ripped bodysuit and an eye patch that covered her right eye which was connected to a white bandana on her hair.

"How do you know my name?" Twilight's curiosity was beating her initial run and hide mindset.

"I know it because I am you, Twilight. I come from the future."

" _The Future?_ "

"Yes. 200 years and five days from now to be precise."

Twilight said nothing for a while, she just stared at her busty doppelganger, still in disbelief. Then she burst out laughing.

"Oh I see how it is. This is one of the hidden camera things where somebody does something weird or funny and there's a camera secretly recording the whole thing. Well the gig is up! Where's the camera and what did I win?"

Future-Twi crossed her arms, not impressed with her past form's reaction. "I can assure you, I am 100% real. Just look at this." She moved her hair aside and showed Twilight a birth mark on her neck. "I believe you have one too."

This finally convinced Twilight that the person standing in front of her really was her, sort of.

"But... how? How are you still alive after all those years? Shouldn't you be... dead?"

"Science has made major leaps forwards during my time, Twilight. In fact, some of my organs have been replaced by artificially "made" ones."

Twilight was about to ask something, but Future-Twi raised her hand before she could say anything. "I know you have lots of questions about everything, but we don't have much time. If I linger in this time for too long, it could severely affect the whole timeline, and not in a good way."

"So why are you here then?"

Future-Twi blushed a little. "I'm on a very important... mission."

"What is it?"

"I... have to impregnate you."

Present-day Twilight stood there with a blank look on her face. She was not quite sure that she just heard the Future-Twi speak about impregnating her.

" _WHAT!?_ "

"You heard me. I have impregnate you."

"Wha.. but.. how? How is that even possible?`Since you are a woman like me and you... me uh..."

"Oh, it's easy, just a little bit of biohacking and body modifications."

"Umm... what?"

"Allow me to explain." Future-Twi sat down on a nearby chair and started telling about the future. "To put it simply, there is a great shortage of scientists in the future world due to wars, diseases, natural disasters et cetera, et cetera." Future-Twi inhaled deeply before she continued. "And because science in the future is so advanced and stuff, the labs and research centers only accept people with superior genes like me... or in this case, you."

"Me? Superior genes?" Present-Twi pointed at herself.

"Yes you, who else?"

"Why can't I just go into the future like this and then get pregnant?"

Future-Twi facepalmed. "I thought you were the smart one. I guess I was wrong..." She rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself. "You being there would likely cause something irreversible to the whole timeline. Just think about it, how would people react if they saw two Twilights walking around?"

"That doesn't explain how you're here and everything around us seems normal."

"I have planned this for years. Major precautions have been made to ensure that everything goes according to plan."

Future-Twi's wrist machine started beeping. "Good heavens! We have to start right away!" She jumped off the chair and started pulling off pieces of her torn bodysuit. Present day-Twilight watched her future self disrobe under her gaze, pieces of her bodysuit fell on the floor as she frantically tried to remove the fabric that covered her perfectly shaped breasts. They were about the same size as her own pair.

"What are you waiting for? Undress!" Twilight snapped out of her trance and removed her lab coat.

* * *

Twilight pulled her purple panties down and placed them on top of the pile where the rest of her clothes were. Now completely naked, she turned to her future self who was doing something with a machine in her hand that looked like some sort of remote. She pushed one of the buttons and almost immediately a patch of her pubic hair disappeared and the skin around vulva started twisting and reforming itself into a set of male genitalia.

"Wow!" Twilight was impressed.

Future-Twi stroked newly formed penis her a few times to check that everything was okay. "Now that we are ready, how about we start up by "warming you up"?"

Hearing no objections, she walked up to Twilight until they were face to face and wrapped her arms around her neck. Future-Twi tried to be not so stiff. It was her first time being in sexual contact with another female in years. While she made an effort to be scientific about it, she couldn't help but notice how pretty her counterpart's body looked. She tried to kiss Twilight on her mouth, only to see her squirm away from the lips.

"I'm sorry. I've never had sex with anyone so I don't know what to do." Twilight apologized.

"I know. After all, this is how I... you lost your virginity."

Twilight finally allowed herself to be taken by her future-self's tongue, and it felt amazing. Like two snakes mating, their tongues twirled in saliva as Future-Twi started groping her breasts. Twilight moaned with a mouth full of tongue as Future-Twi moved her fingers on the sensitive little buttons on her breasts. The makeshift penis kept rubbing against Twilight's folds, desperately wanting to be part of the show. Future-Twi decided that it was time to move on with the "mission".

"Lay down on that table and spread your legs."

Twilight bent her upper body down on the table and spread her legs wide. Future-Twi squatted and started inspecting the pussy in front of her. She reached over and touched Twilight's pussy, causing the young scientist to briefly clench and jerk, before relaxing. She let out a whine as the fingers made tender contact with her clit. Future-Twi made a soothing 'Shhh....' noise, which calmed her a bit. She clenched again as a tongue made it's presence felt on her vulva.

"Oh my," Future-Twi said, licking her own fingers and lips clean. "You taste like lavender nectar."

She worked her fingers to the best of their ability. They circled Twilight's swollen clit and occasionally poked at just the right moment. Once she determined that Twilight was truly ready for the climax, she slipped two fingers inside the wet hole and began to pump in and out, forcefully. It wasn't much longer until Twilight's body tensed, her legs shook and her toes curled as she reached her squirting orgasm which covered her counterpart's face in fluids.

Future-Twi licked her lips and allowed Twilight to regain her breath. "It is a shame that our time is short. I would've gladly enjoyed your company for longer."

She spread Twilight's legs wide and pointed her erect cock at the entrance to her wet pussy. "Are you ready to accept my seed, Twilight?"

"Do it"

Future-Twi slowly pushed the tip of the dick inside and allowed Twilight to get used to the feeling of penetration. A moment later, she moaned and wriggled her hips encouragingly as the dick pushed itself fully inside.

"Tell me if you want me to speed up or slow down." Twilight responded by gyrating her hips, drawing the dick from the future deeper in with little effort. Her future self countered by ramming her meat forward in a counter tempo. Soon, she was groaning passionately, juices running down her thighs. After a few moments of this, Future-Twi buried herself as far as humanly possible in her hot love tunnel, her buttocks pressed tight against her companion's hips.

"Moan all you want, nobody will hear us down here."

That encouraged Future-Twi to pump even more fiercely as she grabbed her shoulders for support to start a hydraulic action. After a few thrusts, Twilight cried out and signaled her to stop with the fucking.

"What's wrong? Did I go too fast?"

"No it's just that... my breasts are scratching against the edge of the table." Twilight rubbed her sore boobs.

"Shall we change the position then?"

Twilight got on her knees and wiggled her butt playfully against the well-lubricated dick. "I'm ready."

Future-Twi continued the action and pushed herself in the purple booty. Her thrusts were met with synchronized rocking from Twilight, as she tightened the grip on those purple cheeks. The point of conceiving loomed ever so near.

"I'm close!" Future-Twi grunted.

Future-Twi's hands roamed around Twilight's crotch and found her swollen clit, but to her surprise, the young scientist already had her own fingers there, and within seconds, her cunt spasmed, clamped hard around the purple shaft which made her entire body quake in the most massive orgasm of her young life to date. She felt warm white goo flow into her womb. Her wetness flowed down from her slit along with the excess cum from Future-Twi's still rock-hard cock.

Future-Twi pulled out and stroked the last cum drops on Twilight's purple ass. Afterwards she picked one of her devices and pushed it inside Twilight's pussy to check if the conceiving was successful.

_*bleep*_

"Yes it worked! The future is safe, Twilight!" She squealed in joy and awkwardly hugged her partner who was still recovering from the fucking on the floor.

"Haah... wh-what happens now?" Twilight said in post-orgasmic bliss.

"I have to go back now, but before I do that," She grabbed a pen shaped metallic object from her bodysuit remains and brought it close to Twilight's face. "I have to wipe your memory, Twilight. I'm sorry but this is the only way to make sure you don't mess this up."

"No wait! Don't do-!"

_*ZING*_

A brief flash of light filled the room.

* * *

"Twilight! Twilight wake up!"

"Uurgh. Wh-what happened?" Twilight groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you ok Twilight? You were sleeping naked on the floor and the lab looks like it blew up."

"I think I'm okay... wait a minute, Spike you can talk!?"

"Of course I can, Twilight. You sure you're okay?"

"When did that happen?"

"Right after we came through the portal. I suppose you don't remember having those wings a and a horn either."

Twilight reached behind her and felt a pair of wings on her body. "Ok this is too weird. I'm going to bed and hope that everything is back to normal when I wake up." Twilight stood up and headed towards the corridor with Spike in tow.

"Heh. Must be something you ate since your belly is all swollen up."


End file.
